


Free at last

by okelay



Category: Homeland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post s2 AU where Carrie and Brody run away together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free at last

"You know...when I was over there...in that hole...I'd think about my family...but now I think about you...about us, what it would look like"

"and what does it look like, in your head?"  
"amazing...sometimes I imagine I'm free...away from everyone, finally resting...and happy. and you're there,too. the picture is not complete without you."

"it does sound nice. are we on a beach? I always liked that idea"

"It could be a beach...we could sail or fish...have a little garden"  
"I'd like that"  
"Do you know how to sail?"  
"My dad used to take me..."  
"You could teach me"  
"I don't remember much"  
"Then we could learn together"  
"That'd be nice"  
"Yeah..."  
"Hey Carrie?"  
"Yes Brody?"  
"Do you hate me?"  
"Df course not"  
"Good...does your family?"  
"...I don't know"

At first they keep moving, keep travelling,always changing.  
They meet others fugitives like them, running from past lives,and learn a few tricks.

 

They find a beach somewhere secluded, in a country with no extradition.  
It's a nice lake in a very green place.  
They change their names and appearances and keep a low profile.  
They learn the language quickly and do their best to adapt.  
At first they are sue the CIA will bring down their door any day   
And make sure to be ready to run at a moment's notice.  
But nobody comes. everybody thinks they're dead.

They are by themselves, they ignore the world and it returns the favour.  
They find peace.   
They have long conversations,read to each other from their favourite books.   
They keep each other warn during long cold winters.  
They learnto fish and cook and sail and all the things they always wanted to do and never could.  
They learn to trust one another.  
When they kiss, when they make love,when they say "I love you"  
They mean it.


End file.
